falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Legion currency
}} Legion coinage (Legion currency or Legion money) is a type of currency in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Caesar's Legion uses two old forms of currency which were also used in Roman times. They are minted by the Legion from scavenged"Gold and silver have low melting points. They don't need to mine for it if they find it in some other form." - J.E. Sawyer, src silver and gold, with each coin bearing the profile of Caesar. Despite Caesar's poor relations with the other factions in New Vegas, Legion currency is still accepted as payment in the Mojave Wasteland, owing to the high level of trade with the Legion and the safety of its territory for caravans. Dale Barton: Hell, I don't even need to travel with guards most of the time in Legion territory. All the bandits are dead or run off. Rose of Sharon Cassidy: Some caravans deal with the Legion now because the security. If towns could get the same protection? A lot more tempting than you'd think. Bunch of people would be willing to side with the Legion to not have to worry about Fiends and Boomers and Powder Ganger attacks. The exchange rate is 4 bottle caps to 1 Denarius, and 100 bottle caps to 1 Aureus. Denominations Legion Denarius The denarius (silver), which bears an image of a younger Caesar on the obverse and Caesar, Joshua Graham and Bill Calhoun on the reverse. The inscriptions are in Latin, "Caesar Dictator" meaning "Dictator Caesar" or "Absolute Ruler Caesar" on the front and "Magnum Chasma" meaning "Great Abyss" or "Great Fissure" on the back, referring to the Grand Canyon. The symbolism is simple - the denarius commemorates young Caesar's journey to the Canyon and his first victories as a dictator of the Grand Canyon tribes. * For the mangled version found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Legion Denarius, mangled. Legion Aureus The aureus (gold), which bears the portrait of the older Caesar on one side and the symbol of the 10th Legion (the bull) on the other. The inscriptions are in Latin, "Aeternit Imperi" meaning "For the eternity of the empire" on the front and "Pax Per Bellum" meaning "Peace through War" on the back. Legion double aureus When post-endgame play for Fallout: New Vegas was being considered, J.E. Sawyer intended for the Legion to mint a commemorative double aureus featuring a depiction of a conquered General Lee Oliver on the front and a symbolism for the Courier. The idea for the coin is inspired by the Vercingetorix denarii minted by Julius Caesar after his victory over the Gauls."Side note: in the olden days when we planned to support post-Hoover play, I did want to introduce two new forms of currency in the event that the player supported an NCR or Legion victory: an NCR $500 bill with either President Kimball or Chief Hanlon on it, depending on the ending, and something commemorating the Courier on the back, also a Legion double aureus (worth 200 caps) commemorating the Courier on the back and conquered General Oliver on the front (in the style of Vercingetorix on Roman coins following Julius Caesar's conquest of Gaul)." --J.E. Sawyer, src Behind the scenes *Both the denarius and aureus were a form of Roman currency used during the time of the Roman Empire, with the aureus being valued at 25 silver denarii. *Both of the above quotes come from J.E. Sawyer (source #1, source #2) Both the denarius and aureus were a form of Roman currency used during the time of the Roman Empire, with the aureus being valued at 25 silver denarii. Category:Economy Category:Caesar's Legion es:Moneda de la Legión fr:Devise de la Légion it:Moneta della Legione pt:Moeda da Legião ru:Монеты Легиона Цезаря